Tu m'as bien regardée, Woody ?
by Azema
Summary: " Tu m'as bien regardée, Woody ? J'ai 15 ans et je ressemble déjà à une grosse rombière ! " Si Alicia Spinnet était sa joueuse favorite ce n'était pas du tout pour rien. A lui, ça lui plaisait ces courbes tellement féminines. Et s'il n'y avait pas tant quidditch dans sa tête, il aurait déjà succombé à ses penchants depuis longtemps.
1. Chapitre 1: Ou ça râle !

**Les Personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Snif snif.**

_Blablabla de l'auteur: Voici une petite fiction sur un couple peu commun. Je suis même fière d'écrire la première fanfiction française de ce site sur ce couple, à vrai dire. Cette courte fiction est plus légere que mes autres histoires, c'est aussi une bouffé d'air frais pour moi. J'espère que cela vous plaira, et sur ce, je vous souhaites une bonne lecture._

_Blablabla 2 de l'auteur: Je vous proposes ma playlist. ( de ce que j'ai écouté en boucle en écrivant ) :_

_- You & me / Disclosure / Flume Remix_

_- Hungry Heart / Bruce Springsteen_

_- Shell Suite / Chad Valley_

_- Et du Placebo, massivement._

* * *

**Tu m'as bien regardée, Woody ?**

Chapitre 1: 

Ou ça râle !

* * *

Oliver se souvenait de l'Alicia qu'il avait prise comme joueuse de réserve dans son équipe. A l'époque ce n'était qu'une gamine d'une douzaine d'années, petite et un peu boulotte, aux nattes brunes et indisciplinées, à l'air perpétuellement ronchon. Cette fillette ne payait pas du tout de mine, elle avait même tendance à être sacrément énervante. Pourtant elle l'avait suffisamment impressionné pour qu'il lui laisse sa chance.

Ce jour la, le capitaine des rouges ne l'avait jamais regretté depuis. Alicia s'était montrée digne de son poste de poursuiveuse. Elle ne se mettait certes pas très en avant en comparaison de ses deux coéquipières, mais son talent, lui, était indéniable.

Alicia était une pièce maîtresse dans l'équipe. Elle savait rattraper n'importe quel souaffle et avait un don d'anticipation exceptionnel. La jeune fille avait une compréhension naturelle de ce jeu si compliqué qu'était le quidditch. Quant à son agilité, elle était tout bonnement stupéfiante. On aurait dit que son balai était une partie de corps.

Le capitaine ne lui faisait que rarement de compliments. Au fond de lui néanmoins, il ne cessait d'admirer son adresse, sa vivacité et son intelligence. A ses yeux, Alicia était la meilleure poursuiveuse de Poudlard, même si elle n'en avait pas l'air et qu'elle ne jouait jamais les vedettes.

Si elle était humble quant à sa carrière sportive, elle avait pourtant un autre et terrible défaut. Cette manie, parfois exaspérante de râler tout le temps. Elle râlait à cause des entraînements. Elle râlait à cause des devoirs. Elle râlait à cause des professeurs, des préfets, de la nourriture, de ses amies, des serpentards, de tout, de façon générale.

On n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'y habituer, de l'ignorer où même de s'y attacher. C'était la troisième option qu'Oliver avait prise, malgré lui. Il trouvait même son air bougon presque charmant aujourd'hui.

" Alicia, c'est le troisième souaffle que tu laisses passer, tonna Olivier. Tu me fais quoi, là ? "

A quelques mètres de lui, la jeune fille lui lança un regard noir, avant de marmonner quelque chose qu'il ne put entendre. Des vociférations sans réelles importances qu'elle ne pensait pas vraiment.

" Si c'est pour dormir sur ton balai, tu aurais mieux fais de rester dans ton lit, ajouta-t-il sans grand tact. "

Lorsqu'il s'agissait de mêler quidditch et relations sociales, Olivier était d'une nullité affligeante. Il était aussi passablement aveugle. La coupe obsédait bien trop son esprit. Dans ces moments-là, le griffon d'ordinaire si gentil, devenait un véritable tyran.

Le 7éme année contourna les anneaux d'un geste maîtrisé, prêt à recevoir l'adversaire. Il continuait néanmoins d'observer du coin de l'oeil sa joueuse préférée. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le décevoir, encore moins que les autres.

L'entraînement reprit son cours. Les autres n'avaient pas vraiment porté cas à la remarque de leur capitaine qui sonnait comme du déjà-vu. Angelina fonça vers les anneaux le souaffle sous le bras, mais elle était bien trop prévisible et le gardien n'eut aucun mal à la contrer.

" On te cerne trop facilement ! Lança le jeune homme. Sois plus imprévisible ! "

Un corgnard siffla à ses oreilles. Un coup des Weasleys. Eux au moins, ils savaient s'impliquer. Même s'il avait bien failli finir avec la tête aussi plate qu'une assiette à fromage.

Olivier renvoya la balle vers Alicia qui manqua de tomber de son balais sous le coup de la surprise. Dubois grogna. Elle n'avait pas dormi ou quoi ? Cette attitude l'énervait passablement. Il voulut à nouveau la houspiller mais la poursuiveuse avait déjà filé à l'autre bout du terrain pour faire une passe à Katie.

Le reste de la séance se passa dans le même ton. Fred et Georges fustigeaient l'air de coups de battes ravageurs, Angelina et Katie attaquaient sans relâche, Potter poursuivait le vif d'or comme un dément. Quant à Alicia elle aurait tout bonnement pu être absente que cela aurait été pareil. Non, cela aurait été beaucoup plus productif à bien y réfléchir !

Le capitaine avait l'impression d'avoir une débutante sur le terrain. Un véritable boulet. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez la sorcière. Mais ça, Olivier était bien trop remonté pour en prendre conscience.

" Alicia, reste ici. Il faut qu'on parle de ton jeu déplorable, ordonna le garçon. "

" Si t'y tiens, ronchonna l'accusée avec une grimace d'ennuis avant de se poser sur l'herbe fraîche."

" Partez devant, dit-il aux autres. "

Un joyeux brouhaha accompagnait toujours la fin du calvaire. Soulagé et fatigué, l'équipe rejoignit les vestiaires pour prendre une bonne douche chaude et salvatrice. Bientôt il ne resta plus que la joueuse et le capitaine sur le terrain.

" Nous avons un problème, attaqua le plus âgé en braquant un regard accusateur sur la jeune fille. Et ce problème c'est toi, Alicia. Si tu me refais un coup comme ça, tu repars en réserve. "

Il ne le pensait pas vraiment, même si la menace avait bel et bien franchi ses lèvres sans qu'il ne pense à la contenir. Alicia croisa les bras et baissa le regard. Au moins elle avait conscience d'avoir mal agi. Puis elle commença à marmonner, presque silencieusement.

" Si y'a un problème, tu n'as qu'à en parler. Mais je te rappelle que pour gagner la coupe, une poursuiveuse qui rate les balles, c'est pas la meilleure tactique."

" Rhaaaa… Tu m'énerves avec ta coupe à la noix, Woody. "

C'était vrai, il avait tendance à gonfler tout le monde avec le tournoi des quatre maisons. Jamais cependant elle n'aurait dû le dire de cette façon. Olivier devint livide un instant avant de virer au rouge écarlate. Comment pouvait-elle parler ainsi de la coupe pour laquelle ils s'entraînaient si durement depuis plusieurs années, suant sang et eau ?

" Pardon ? fut tout ce qui parvint sortir de la gorge serré du gardien. "

" Y'a des choses plus importantes dans la vie que ce sport stupide, explosa la jeune fille. "

Non, il n'y avait rien de plus important que ça. Dans sa vie à lui en tout cas. Et il avait toujours pensé qu'ils étaient d'accord sur ce point là. Elle avait pleuré leurs défaites et ri à leurs victoires. Cela ne voulait donc rien dire ? Le brun était à mi-chemin entre colère et incompréhension.

Alicia ronchonnait souvent, mais jamais elle n'avait prononcé des mots aussi téméraires à l'intention de son ami. Il en resta muet, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, avec une expression de déconfiture aussi grande que la dernière fois ou la dite coupe lui était passée sous le nez.

La jeune fille grimaça avant de lâcher un rire nerveux. Puis elle tritura ses mains, consciente qu'elle avait retournée le jeune homme. Il y avait un certain point sur lequel il était particulièrement chatouilleux.

" Woody, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire…, s'excusa t-elle, gênée. Enfin, pas comme ça. "

Les yeux du garçon retrouvèrent peu à peu leurs formes normales, son visage s'adoucit. Il la connaissait depuis longtemps, elle n'avait pas pensé ces mots. Ca lui restait tout de même un peu en travers de la gorge.

" J'espère bien… "

" Je crois que je suis juste un peu déprimée, expliqua Alicia. "

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur. Alicia n'était jamais déprimée. De mauvais poil souvent, mais pas déprimée. A l'inspecter à présent, il manquait en effet cette flamme qui brillait d'ordinaire dans ses iris mordorés.

" Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? "

" C'est rien… des problèmes de filles. "

Ce n'était pas rien. Ses problèmes de filles, comme elle les appelait, étaient en train de lui faire perdre une joueuse très précieuse. Ca valait largement la peine de se pencher sur la question, même s'il était peut-être mal placé pour donner des conseils dans ce domaine.

" Tes problèmes " de filles " vont nous faire perdre la coupe. Alors tu as tout intérêt à me raconter ça, et vite. "

La métisse leva les yeux au ciel tout en soupirant d'exaspération. Oui, la coupe, évidement, ça revenait encore et toujours sur le tapis. Il attendait, raide, la mine presque hautaine avec ce regard impassible qui signifiait : _" si il faut qu'on y passe la nuit, alors on la passera ! "_. Le 7éme année ne lui laissait aucune échappatoire, ou il ne s'appelait pas Olivier Dubois.

" Les garçons n'arrêtent pas de se moquer de moi, lâcha-t-elle dans un spasme d'embarras. "

C'était juste ça ? Certainement des crétins de serpentard. Il n'y avait pas de quoi se laisser abattre. Surtout pas la poursuiveuse, elle était plus forte que ça. A son tour il fut pris d'un rire nerveux.

" Envois-les se faire voir. C'est pas grand chose, conseilla l'aîné. "

" Comme si tu pouvais comprendre, maugréa la plus jeune. "

Rien qu'à voir sa frimousse si irritée, Olivier comprit immédiatement qu'il n'avait pas été d'une grande aide. Il l'avait même carrément vexée.

" Mais ils ont dit quoi au juste, ces "garçons " ? demanda-t-il en reprenant un ton qui se voulait plus sérieux. "

" Que j'avais un gros cul, pardi ! Et pas que ! Tu voulais qu'ils se moquent de quoi ? Ils arrêtent pas de me regarder, et de ricaner. Et c'est chiant…, répliqua la jeune fille, quelque peu agressive. "

Les filles et leurs plastiques… c'était sa veine… Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il se doutait bien ce que ces mâles en pleine poussés hormonales lorgnaient. Il en était un, même si on semblait l'ignorer, lui le premier.

" T'en fais pas. C'est juste pour te taquiner, tenta Olivier. "

C'était d'un banal. Ca ne suffirait sûrement pas, mais voila, il ne savait pas consoler les filles. Les rabrouer et les inonder de références pointues en matière de sport de balles, ça il savait par contre. Ce n'était pas du tout utile pour le coup.

" Tu m'as bien regardée, Woody ? J'ai 15 ans et je ressemble déjà à une grosse rombière ! "

Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses hanches, les yeux plantés dans les siens. Il en aurait presque fait un pas de recul. On aurait dit qu'elle allait l'immoler sur place tant elle croyait en cette fatale vérité, et que, lui, il était juste un sombre idiot aveugle.

" A coté de Katie et d'Angelina, je ressemble à un tonneau de bierraubeurre ! "

Le jeune homme ne le voyait pas du tout comme ça. A coté de Katie et d'Angelina elle avait l'air d'une femme, pas d'une adolescente fade et fifrelette. Alicia avait bien changé, en trop peu de temps pour qu'elle puisse en prendre pleinement conscience. Tout le problème était là.

En l'espace d'un an, son corps c'était pour ainsi dire métamorphosé. La griffonne avait une poitrine fort généreuse, des jolies bras musclés, une taille fine, des cuisses et des fesses rondes à souhait. Alicia faisait plus vielle que ses amies, inévitablement, mais cela la rendait terriblement appétissante.

Son capitaine s'en était rendu compte, bien avant qu'elle n'ait eu besoin de lui dire. C'était un homme, il ne pouvait pas ignorer ce genre de choses. Surtout pas lorsqu'elle le maudissait de sa bouche pulpeuse et qu'elle lui lançait des éclairs avec ses si fascinants yeux en amande.

La poursuiveuse était un peu garçonne mais ça lui évitait au moins que trop de personnes ne se rincent allègrement l'oeil sur ses formes tellement féminines. Lorsque les filles commençaient à flirter à droite et à gauche, c'était très mauvais pour la concentration lors des matchs.

" C'est typiquement féminin ça, soupira Olivier en se grattant la tête. Un tonneau de bierraubeurre ne pourrait pas conduire un balai comme tu le fais, d'ailleurs. "

Oui, son raisonnement était d'une logique imparable. Elle afficha un air outré, ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau mais aucun son n'en sortit sur le moment.

" Crétin ! Ca, c'est typiquement masculin comme réponse ! Et encore, même pas. C'est juste du… Toi ! "

Si en plus de devoir lui remettre les idées en place, il fallait qu'ils se rabibochent pour une malheureuse phrase, ce n'était pas demain la veille que son équipière jouerait correctement. Il fallait essayer une autre approche.

" Moi, je te trouve plus jolie que Katie et Angelina. "

" Hein ? "

Ils étaient aussi puérils l'un que l'autre. Lui, d'avoir sorti un truc aussi douteux pour se sortir d'affaire, et elle, de réagir par une grimace pareille. Quoi, " hein ? " Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait menti en plus. Joli n'était cela dit pas vraiment assez fort pour exprimer ce qu'il lui arrivait d'éprouver lorsque il posait les yeux sur la chute de ses reins.

" Si c'est en pensant à ta coupe que tu dis ça, Woody, je te jure que je ne t'adresserais plus jamais la parole, menaça la jeune fille en agitant un doigt accusateur à l'encontre de son capitaine. "

" Pourquoi tu penses de suite que je te raconte des salades ? se défendit le jeune homme, plein de bonne fois. "

" Parce que je te connais bien, Woody. "

Clairement oui, il avait dit ça en pensant sauver l'avenir de l'équipe. Quelques soient ses motivations à l'origine, ça n'empêchait nullement chaque mot d'être la plus criante vérité.

Alicia était furieuse. Elle ramassa son balai rageusement, et lança un dernier regard noir au brun déboussolé avant de prendre la direction des vestiaires. Olivier la suivit du regard ne sachant toujours pas comment faire pour calmer sa joueuse.

Si elle passait la porte du vestiaire, il était fichu. Il n'était pas très bon en matière de filles mais son instinct parlait pour lui, pour changer. Alors, il se lança à sa poursuite en l'appelant plusieurs fois.

" Quoi encore ? le fustigea-t-elle en se retournant brusquement. "

C'était dingue comme un si petit bout de femme pouvait lui donner des frissons. Autant il savait rester stoïque devant ce troll de Flint, autant là, il était dans un état de nervosité qui devait se sentir jusqu'à l'autre bout du parc.

" C'est pas qu'ils se moquent de toi, c'est juste qu'ils ont envie de te sauter. "

C'était sorti tout seul. Sur le coup, il rougit violemment devant l'audace dont il venait de faire preuve. Alicia était juste surprise, ou perplexe, ou les deux, il n'aurait su le déterminer avec exactitude.

" Tu as complètement perdu la tête, mon pauvre Woody, déclara-t-elle abruptement. "

" Je me suis mal exprimé, répondit-il, reprenant contenance. "

" Et tu voulais dire quoi ? "

Sa voix était aussi tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir. Elle n'attendait qu'un faux pas pour le saigner sur le champ.

" Que se sont juste des andouilles qui n'ont jamais vu une vraie femme de leurs vies, sourit-il, pas vraiment sur de lui. "

" J'ai pas envie d'être une femme ! Je veux juste être… j'en sais rien… Normale quoi. "

Ce n'était malheureusement pas possible. Et puis, Olivier n'aurait pas aimé que la jeune fille soit autrement. Elle avait repris son air boudeur. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que la faucheuse viendrait le chercher. Il se détendit.

L'instant d'après Alicia s'écroula dans l'herbe. Assise en tailleur, le visage entre ses mains, elle souffla de dépit avant de lever les yeux vers son capitaine avec un air de chien battu.

" C'est vrai que tu me trouves plus jolie que Katie et Angelina ? Questionna-t-elle presque implorante. "

S'il répondait non, il allait en prendre pour son grade et il ne serait pas beaucoup plus avancé. S'il répondait oui, elle risquait de lui faire une nouvelle scène. En fait, Olivier ne comprenait plus rien à rien. D'autant plus que la sorcière commençait sérieusement à le troubler outre mesure avec ses questions.

" Un peu plus que ça, en fait, avoua le gardien en s'accroupissant. "

" Quoi ? "

Elle affichait pour la seconde fois cette étrange grimace d'incrédulité. Ce qui ne la rendait pas moins adorable, au contraire. Un petit sourire attendri courba les lèvres du dernière année et il se pencha jusqu'à caresser la bouche si tentatrice de sa joueuse.

Certainement trop désappointée par le geste du son aîné Alicia ne le repoussa pas. Etre imprévisible, il le répétait souvent mais il ne l'avait jamais mis en application avec autant de succès. Le griffon profita de ce moment de vide cérébral pour approfondir le baisé sans trouver de réelles résistances. Olivier était en amour comme il était au quidditch, précis et passionné.

Sa fougue eut raison de la docilité passagère d'Alicia. Sans doute l'avait-il un peu traumatisé à s'emparer de ses lèvres avec trop de hargne. D'un geste brusque, la poursuiveuse le repoussa de toutes ses forces et il se retrouva allongé sur le dos dans une position des plus inconfortables.

" Par Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches, nom d'une chouette ? "

Les joues d'Alicia avaient pris une teinte presque comparable à celle de sa tunique. Le capitaine retrouva une posture moins chaotique en jetant un regard vers la sortie des vestiaires. Personne n'avait assisté à la scène, même s'il était un peu trop tard pour s'en préoccuper.

" On devrait rentrer. J'ai cours de potion, éluda le capitaine. "

Alicia était assez grande pour tirer des conclusions toute seule. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de déblatérer plusieurs heures sur l'abus dont elle venait d'être victime. Au moins ne pensait-elle plus aux personnes qui se moquaient de son apparence.

" Tsss… siffla-la jeune fille en se relavant d'un bond, visiblement peu satisfaite de cette élusive réponse. "

Puis, Alicia courut jusqu'aux vestiaires. Ce n'était pas grand chose. Il l'avait juste embrassé, pour la convaincre, et la consoler. Officiellement, il préférait s'en tenir à cette version. Olivier regarda sa montre, il avait de fortes chances d'être en retard. Rogue allait l'assassiner.

* * *

_Et une petite reviews avant de prendre route ça vous ne dis pas ? _


	2. Chapitre 2: Ou ça râle encore !

**Tu m'as bien regardée, Woody ?**

Chapitre 2

Ou ça râle encore !

* * *

" Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Angelina en se laissant tomber sur le canapé à coté de son amie. "

" Rien…, soupira Alicia. "

" Tu as passé le repas à te cacher derrière ta main. Et toute la journée dans les nuages. "

Angelina plissa les yeux avec son air _" je te connais trop bien ma cocotte."_ C'était le genre d'expression que la sorcière n'aimait pas du tout lorsque elle lui était destinée. Même si, oui, il y avait effectivement un truc qui ne tournait pas rond.

Il l'avait embrassé. Lui, son capitaine et son ami. Le garçon qui ne faisait jamais attention à la moindre demoiselle. Le garçon qui se vouait corps et âme au Quidditch. Evidement, il y avait de quoi se retourner le cerveau.

Alicia grimaça et se ratatina dans son fauteuil. Elle n'avait pas encore parlé de ça à sa meilleure amie. Elle aimait bien avoir ses petits secrets, et elle n'exprimait son avis que sur des sujets sans grandes consistances.

" Tu essais de me cacher quelque chose, accusa Angelina avec un sourire malicieux. "

La jeune fille, fautive, ne parvenait pas à soutenir le regard de son amie. Au lieu de ça elle jouait avec un bout de fil qui dépassait d'une des coutures de l'accoudoir avec un intérêt exagéré. Il était passionnant, vraiment passionnant ce bout de fil.

" Allez, raconte ! "

Angelina venait de lui donner un coup de coude dans les cotes. Pas assez fort pour lui faire mal mais suffisamment désagréable pour la déconcentrer. Alicia grogna vaguement avant de jeter un regard dans la salle commune, qui était vide, par chance.

" Oliviermembrassé, chuchota-t-elle si vite et si bas que s'en était totalement inintelligible. "

Une jolie couleur rosé avait envahit ses joues. Son amie tentait de décrypter le sens de cette suite de sons informes.

" Répètes. Et de façon à ce que je comprenne cette fois, dit-elle finalement. "

Alicia se pencha vers sa camarade.

" Woody, ce matin… Il m'a embrassé, murmura la jeune fille. "

Réaction immédiate, les traits fins de la jolie poursuiveuse se déformèrent sous le coup de la surprise. Ce que Alicia n'avait aucun mal à comprendre, elle même était dans un état assez similaire.

" C'est une blague, c'est ça ? Ou ne parlent pas du même Woody, si ? questionna Angelina, toujours aussi dubitative. "

Alicia fit non de la tête. Sa coéquipière fut secouée d'une quinte de rires aussi brutale qu'incontrôlable. Ce n'était pourtant pas si drôle. La preuve, elle, ça ne la faisait pas du tout rigoler.

" Si tu le prends comme ça, se vexa Alicia en croisant les bras. "

La griffonne hilare lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour la sortir de sa mauvaise humeur. Cela n'eut pas du tout l'effet escompté car Alicia lui renvoya un oeil plus noir que noir.

" D'accord, se reprit Angelina qui souriait toujours, je ne me moquerais plus de ça. "

Elle marqua une pause, se frottant le menton de l'index avant de braquer ses yeux noisettes, luisant de curiosité, sur la jeune fille embarrassée.

" Il embrasse bien ? "

Alicia faillit s'étouffer en respirant. C'était quoi cette question ? Tout aussi gênée, la brune se recroquevilla encore d'avantage sur elle même. Son visage était brûlant. Cette question ne lui était pas encore venu à l'esprit, il y avaient bien d'autres sujets d'interrogations qui passaient avant.

" Heu… ouais, je crois… "

Angelina pouffa le plus discrètement possible. Ben quoi ? Elle ne savait pas du tout. C'était nouveau. Pour toute comparaison la jeune fille n'avait qu'un baisé maladroit échangé avec un gamin timide lorsqu'elle avait 12 ans.

" Mais, t'as aimé ou pas ? "

Est-ce qu'elle avait aimé ça ? Un peu. Sur le moment ça l'avait surtout profondément choqué. Ce n'était pas spécialement désagréable comme souvenir, juste extrêmement désappointant.

" J'en sais rien… On parle de notre capitaine je te rappelle. Le tyran qui nous brutalise. Comment tu veux que je donne un avis là dessus, hein ? "

Olivier avait eu plusieurs petites amies. Ca ne durait jamais bien longtemps puisqu'il semblait les ignorer la majorité du temps. Jamais néanmoins Alicia ne l'avait vu se montrer intime avec une fille.

Dans son esprit, Woody n'était pas comme les autres garçons. Il était au dessus, différant. C'était impossible d'envisager qu'il puisse avoir des sentiments amoureux ou des besoins physiques propre aux jeunes hommes.

" C'est pas faux. Mais il est plutôt canon, quand même ! constata Angelina."

Alicia observa avec incrédulité l'expression espiègle de son amie. Celle-ci n'avait apparemment pas le même ressenti qu'elle à propos du gardien. Alors comme ça elle trouvait Olivier canon ? Si Alicia avait un corps de femme, le système d'exploitation qui allait avec était revenu à Angelina.

Alicia laissa vagabonder son esprit un instant. Elle se remémora son capitaine: sa démarche, son attitude, son sourire, ses yeux, ses larges épaules, son corps fin mais athlétique. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, en faisant abstraction de ses sentiments, la réalité venait enfin de la toucher brutalement. Oui, clairement, Olivier était très séduisant.

" Je te le laisse, plaisanta Alicia, j'ai déjà quelqu'un en vu en fait. "

" Qui ça ? "

C'était une bonne occasion de retourner la situation à son avantage, alors Alicia s'engouffra dans la brèche sans perdre un instant. Bien sur elle éprouvait également une certaine curiosité à l'égard de sa camarade.

" Il est roux, glissa Angelina d'un air détaché. "

" Percy ? Demanda, stupéfaite Alicia après un rapide récapitulatif des roux qu'elles connaissaient. "

Le visage de la griffonne exprima toute sa stupéfaction. Puis, elle parut légèrement dégoûtée. Ce n'était apparemment pas Percy. Encore heureux, sinon il lui aurait fallu remettre en question les goûts de son amie en matière d'hommes.

" T'as de ces idées, toi, sourit Angelina, finalement amusée. "

Puis, Alicia percuta l'évidence. C'était sous ses yeux depuis le début. Comment avait-elle pu oublier que dans la fratrie Weasley il y avaient des frères beaucoup plus intéressants que le préfet ? Un en particulier. Ou deux… ça dépendait des moments.

" C'est Fred ! affirma brusquement Alicia. "

Au sourire qui éclaira le visage de la jeune fille, elle comprit que cette fois elle avait tapé juste. Depuis le temps qu'ils se chamaillaient tous les deux et avec toutes les pitreries qu'il inventait pour l'amuser, elle aurait dû s'en apercevoir plus tôt.

" J'ai hâte de la première sortie à Pré-au-lard, déclara Angelina les yeux pétillants. "

Dans un peu plus de deux semaines la première sortie allait avoir lieu. Enfin. Mettre les pieds hors de l'école était toujours l'occasion de chambouler un peu le quotidien répétitif de la vie d'étudiant. Et c'était aussi un moment privilégié pour les amoureux. Alicia enviait toujours les couples qui se baladaient ces jours là.

L'espace d'une minute elle s'imagina déambuler en ville, accrochée au bras de son capitaine. Très vite cependant ce fantasme sage et romantique lui parut bien trop saugrenu. C'était assez ridicule, elle préférait encore qu'il la réprimande, ça la rendait beaucoup moins nerveuse.

* * *

_Et une petite reviews avant de prendre route ça vous ne dis pas ? _


	3. Chapitre 3: Ou ça râle toujours !

**Tu m'as bien regardée, Woody ?**

Chapitre 3

Ou ça râle encore et toujours !

* * *

" Katie, tu t'es maquillée ? Constata Alicia, perplexe. "

C'était la première sortie de l'année à Pré-au-lard aujourd'hui. Les trois poursuiveuses marchaient tranquillement sur le chemin menant au village. Alicia ne l'avait pas encore remarqué mais la plus jeune avait mis ses plus beaux vêtements civils.

" C'est possible, sourit la blonde, énigmatique. "

Ses cils étaient étrangement noirs, et elle avait même une peu de far sur les paupières, ainsi que du blush sur les joues. Elle s'était particulièrement mise en beauté pour une simple sortie entre amis.

" En fait, continua la jeune fille, je ne vais pas rester avec vous. Je dois retrouver mon copain. "

" Quoi ? Depuis quand t'as un copain, toi ? la questionna Alicia, surprise par cette révélation. "

" Depuis une semaine. "

La petite cachotière. Elle avaient attendu maintenant pour leur annoncer ça. Ce n'était pas très fairplay. C'était suffisamment important pour qu'elle en glisse un mot avant, non ?

Angelina ne disait rien mais à son expression on comprenait aisément qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Alors comme ça, c'était elle la dernière au courant ? Ca ne lui plaisait pas du tout. La jeune fille se renfrogna brusquement. Pourquoi personne ne lui disait jamais rien ? Elle avait l'impression d'être la dernière roue du carrosse, parfois.

" Salut les filles ! "

C'était une voix qu'elles connaissaient bien, celle de George Weasley. Les jumeaux et le commentateur venaient de s'insérer dans le petit groupe coupant court à la discussion.

" On va chez Zonko ? proposa Fred. "

" Non, je préfère aller aux trois balais d'abord, répondit Angelina. "

Fred parut décontenancé une minute mais il se reprit bien vite, de nouveau empli d'espièglerie. Il pinça la joue de la brune avant de lui tirer la langue. C'était une grande preuve de maturité ça, râla intérieurement Alicia, alors qu'elle comprenait qu'une petite joute s'annonçait entre les deux griffons.

Katie s'éclipsa à l'entrée du village, non sans s'attirer les railleries de ses camarades. Elle leur adressa un dernier signe de la main, enjouée, avant de disparaître dans une ruelle d'un pas pressé et sautillant.

Bientôt les cinq élèves se retrouvèrent devant l'auberge. Fred et Angelina se taquinaient toujours, alternant moqueries et gestes joueurs. Ces deux la ne pouvaient-ils décidément pas retenir leurs ardeurs ? Alicia ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais cela la mettait de mauvaise humeur.

" Nous on va chez Zonko, on vous rejoindra après, déclara Lee. "

" Fred, tu viens ? demanda son frère. "

" Non, en fait j'ai soif, s'excusa le roux avec un clin d'oeil discret à l'intention de son double. "

" Comme tu veux, Fredouille ! "

Angelina entra dans l'auberge. Avant de partir George se retourna une dernière fois vers son frère. Il embrassa l'air, tenant dans ses bras une créature invisible, sous le regard hilare de Lee. Fred sourit, avant de secouer la tête d'un air de dire _" pfff, n'importe quoi ! "_. Le roux disparut à la suite de sa camarade derrière la lourde porte de la taverne.

" Toi tu fais quoi , Alicia ? demanda Lee. "

La jeune fille à la mine passablement bougonne venait de se faire lamentablement ignorer par sa meilleure amie. Heureusement, il y avait toujours le commentateur qui faisait un peu attention à elle. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce dont elle avait envie. Alicia était néanmoins sure d'une chose, elle n'avait aucune envie de gâcher son après-midi à tenir la chandelle.

Elle pouvait toujours accompagner les garçons. Des qu'ils seraient dans la boutique, la poursuiveuse se doutait cependant qu'ils seraient tellement absorbés par leurs délires qu'elle errerait seule dans les rayons. C'était déjà mieux, mais pas suffisant pour la satisfaire.

" Je vais plutôt faire un tour chez Honeydukes. "

" Ok, comme tu veux, répondirent en coeur les garçons. "

Ils prirent le chemin de la boutique de farces et attrapes, plaisantant et rigolant ensemble. Alicia, à présent seule, ruminait intérieurement. Cette après-midi qu'elle avait tellement attendue commençait plutôt mal. Une cure de bonbons était certainement le meilleur remède.

Alicia fila jusqu'au confiseur d'un pas rageur. Avoir quinze ans et être la seule de ses amies célibataire, c'était tout bonnement révoltant. Pour se consoler elle acheta plus de confiseries que son estomac ne pouvait en contenir. Inquiets, des troisièmes années la laissèrent passer devant sans une protestation. Elle aurait été capable de mordre. Son énervement était palpable.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la boutique, plusieurs gros sachets à la main, Alicia ne savait pas où aller. Il était encore trop tôt pour rejoindre les autres. En ce moment, ils devaient beaucoup s'amuser, chacun de leur coté.

Manger, manger, manger. Il fallait qu'elle se focalise sur ça. Ce n'était pas du tout bon pour la ligne, elle risquait même d'être malade si elle engloutissait tout, mais ça, ça n'avait pas d'importance pour l'instant. C'était pathétique, et alors ?

Le griffonne trouva un rocher confortable près de la cabane hurlante. Peu de gens passaient par là, elle pourrait donc se goinfrer sans avoir à subir de regards moqueurs. Elle s'attaqua donc au contenu du premier sachet, des dragées de Bertie Crochue. Mais même là, sa chance était déplorable. Epinard, beurk, quelle horreur.

C'était l'automne, il ne faisait pas très froid et un doux soleil brillait sur la campagne environnante. Le paysage était beau mais cela ne faisait que l'irriter d'avantage.

Alicia s'en voulait un peu. Elle était jalouse de ses amies au lieu de se réjouir pour elles, comme elle aurait dû le faire. Malheureusement il était difficile de lutter contre ses émotions. Pour l'heure, elle se sentait juste ignorée, abandonnée, vouée à une existence de vieille fille à chats.

Son monologue intérieur fut trop vite dérangé par un petit groupe d'élèves qui s'avançait joyeusement par ici. Elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait de gryffondors grâce aux couleurs chatoyantes de leurs écharpes. Il lui était difficile de déterminer si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Mieux que des Serpentards dans tout les cas.

Elle aurait dû emporter un bouquin, ou la gazette. Quelque chose qui aurait fait croire qu'elle était occupée, et non pas une pauvre âme en peine, laissée pour compte par ses amis.

Ils étaient quatre, trois garçons et une fille, tous de dernière année. En tête se trouvait Margaret Widbeurg suivit par un Percy visiblement contrarié qui se faisait pousser à intervalle régulier par Karan Chaudhri. Le dernier membre du groupe n'était autre que Woody.

Olivier n'avait pas changé depuis l'incident. Il se comportait exactement pareil et Alicia avait pris le parti de faire de même. Elle en avait déduit que ce baisé volé n'était qu'une tentative maladroite de plus de son capitaine pour lui remonter le moral. En gros, que cela ne signifiait pas grand chose pour lui.

Pourtant, elle avait un peu de mal à le voir de la même manière. Alicia considérait ce baisé comme son premier véritable. Lui en voulait-elle ? Pas le moins du monde. La poursuiveuse s'était pourtant jurée de ne plus lui adresser la parole si c'était pour cette stupide coupe. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle n'y arrivait pas.

Alors oui, parfois, il lui arrivait d'observer son capitaine à la dérobée. Pire, elle commençait à lui trouver un charme fou. Ce qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver vu la façon dont elle pestait sans cesse contre son despotisme sportif. Woody était horripilant et elle aimait de plus en plus ça.

" Alicia, qu'est-ce que tu fais la toute seule ? demanda Margaret en venant à sa rencontre. "

Margaret était une personne enjouée de nature. Elle riait souvent et ne semblait jamais atteinte par les contrariétés de la vie. En ça, les deux griffonnes étaient foncièrement différentes. Sur le plan physique également, elles s'opposaient radicalement.

En temps normal Alicia aimait bien la 7éme année, mais là, elle ne pouvait résister à la vague de jalousie qui l'envahissait. Ca, c'était typiquement le genre de fille qui pouvait séduire n'importe qui. Et qui ne serait jamais abandonnée au bord du chemin par ses amis, également. Tous des garçons, en majorité. Ca devait lui plaire d'avoir son harem personnel, à cette pimbêche aguicheuse. Même si, elle ne sortait jamais avec l'un d'eux.

" Ca se voit pas ? je mange, lui lança sèchement Alicia en la fusillant du regard. "

Margaret sembla brusquement gênée, elle lui adressa un sourire contrit. Cette fille était terriblement gentille. Ce n'était même pas de l'hypocrisie, ce n'en était que d'autant plus irritant.

" Désolée de te déranger, s'excusa t-elle. "

" Et bien Alicia, tu t'es levée du pied gauche on dirait, vint à son secours Karan en plaisantant. "

" A la base non, mais depuis que vous avez interrompu mon transit intestinal, j'avoue que j'ai comme la nausée, ricana la poursuiveuse. "

Ce n'était pas d'elle, être aussi méchante. Alicia n'avait pas pour habitude d'agresser les gens de sa maison de cette façon. Elle était d'humeur massacrante et elle avait juste besoin de ressasser son mal être sans avoir besoin de pitié. Le genre de chose qui vous rendait encore plus pitoyable.

" Je vois qu'on te dérange, en profita Percy, on ne va pas s'attarder alors. "

Pour une fois elle remerciait Percy d'être ce qu'il était, profondément barbant. De toute évidence il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver là.

" T'as raison Percy, j'ai pas spécialement envie qu'elle me saute à la gorge, plaisanta l'indien. "

Karan passa un bras autour des épaules de Margaret. Cette dernière, toujours silencieuse, ne s'était pas départie de sa stupeur face à l'attitude déconcertante de sa cadette. Plusieurs fois, Margeret l'avait aidé à finir ses devoirs, lui apportant son aide sans attendre rien en retour. Jamais, elle ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton, Alicia ne pouvait que comprendre son étonnement.

" Bonne chance pour ton indigestion, glissa Karan. "

Le groupe tourna les talons, retrouvant un peu de son entrain à mesure qu'il s'éloignait. Olivier, lui, n'avait pas bougé. Il jugeait sa joueuse en fronçant les sourcils, presque dur dans son appréciation.

" Olivier, tu ne viens pas ? Cria Percy au gardien lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il manquait à l'appel. "

" Partez devant. J'ai une inspection technique à faire. "

Une inspection technique ? Ce n'était pas drôle. Les trois élèves reprirent leur chemin. Sans lui demander son avis il s'assit à coté d'Alicia, les coudes sur les genoux, un air vaguement amusé sur le visage.

" Je croyais que s'était fini cette histoire de déprime, commença le griffon. Tu ne vas pas me faire une rechute j'espère ? "

" T'es chiant, sifflât la jeune fille avant d'engloutir en une bouchée la moitié d'une tablette de chocolat aux noisettes. "

" Non, je ne suis pas chiant, répliqua le capitaine avec flegme, je suis inquiet pour la santé de mon équipe, c'est très différant. "

Aux yeux d'Alicia, ça ne faisait aucune différence. Il aurait pu s'inquiéter de sa santé pour une raison moins prosaïque que le Quidditch. irritée, elle soupira bruyamment avant d'avaler tout rond.

" Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Angelina, Lee et les jumeaux ? "

" Parce qu'ils ont mieux à faire que se coltiner ma présence, grogna la poursuiveuse. "

" On se demande pourquoi, ironisa Olivier pour lui même. "

Sans pouvoir se retenir la jeune fille lui flanqua un bon coup de coude dans les cotes. Il l'avait bien mérité celui-là. Son ainé lâcha un hoquet de douleur avant de la regarder comme un monstre de foire, tout en frottant le point d'impact. Pour la peine il en aurait mérité un second.

" C'est quoi ton problème ? C'est sûr qu'en étant aussi peu avenante tu ne vas pas attirer la sympathie des garçons. "

Il avait cerné le problème. Olivier était si bête habituellement, s'en était presque un miracle. Alicia lui lança un regard noir. Merlin, ce que ça pouvait l'énerver d'être si transparente, même pour lui.

" Pardon de ne pas être une Margaret. Regardez moi, je suis jolie, je suis gentille, je suis parfaite ! "

" Qu'est-ce qu'elle à a voir avec ça ? "

Pas grand chose c'était certain. Oliver était surpris de la dérive de la conversation. C'était sa faute aussi. Parce qu'il avait fait naître des sentiments nouveaux chez elle, cet abruti. Des sentiments qu'elle ne s'était pas préparée à avoir. Enfin, pas comme ça du moins.

Alicia aurait préférée choisir de qui tomber amoureuse. De façon à ce qu'il soit parfait, et qu'elle puisse mieux contrôler la situation. Elle avait lu trop de contes pour enfants, et elle se bernait d'illusions sur les relations amoureuses.

" Me prends pas pour une crétine, hein ? J'en ai marre de voir des couples de partout. Et toi ! Et elle ! Vous allez finir ensemble ! "

Allez savoir pourquoi mais Woody fut brusquement frappé d'un fou rire sans précèdent. Une fois de plus une grimace de surprise déforma les traits d'Alicia. Parce qu'en plus ça le faisait rire ? C'était pourtant tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux et de plus dramatique. Il l'avait piqué au coeur, regardait une autre beaucoup plus attirante, elle avait mal, et lui, cet andouille, ça le faisait rire ?

Passé sa stupéfaction, la colère lui monta d'un coup. Sans même prendre conscience de ce qu'elle faisait, Alicia poussa son capitaine avec férocité et il dégringola du rocher. Même écrasé face contre terre, il riait encore, le bougre. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure à s'en faire saigner et serra les poings pour contenir sa hargne.

" Alicia, dit-il en essayant de reprendre un peu son sérieux, et en se redressant. Y'a aucune chance que ça arrive. Je suis pas vraiment son type. "

Olivier était précisément le type de tout le monde. Elle en était le parfait exemple. Il avait suffi qu'il s'intéresse quelques minutes à elle pour passer d'un seul coup du statut _"d'idiot tyrannique"_ à celui de _"fantasme inavouable"_. Margaret était une fille comme les autres, s'il le voulait, il n'aurait aucun mal à l'avoir.

" C'est ça oui, prends moi pour une gourde ! "

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel avant de se remettre sur ses deux jambes. Sur ses lèvres flottait toujours un sourire amusé. Son uniforme et ses cheveux avaient hérité de quelques décorations saisonnières. Il était beau, ça oui.

" Si Margaret devait choisir de sortir avec quelqu'un, crois moi, ce serait plutôt quelqu'un comme toi, déclara Olivier. "

Comment ça, quelqu'un comme elle ? Mais, elle était une fille ? C'est là qu'elle comprit. Eberluée, elle fixa son capitaine. Il semblait on ne peut plus sérieux. Margaret, la douce et rieuse Margaret préférait les filles. Ca, c'était une révélation. Ce n'était pas un harem, c'était juste qu'elle se sentait plus à l'aise avec des garçons.

Soudain, Alicia se sentit méprisable. Elle avait fait des insinuations sans fondements. Et elle s'était montrée désagréable avec la dernière année à cause de sa jalousie mal placée. Qu'elle était stupide. Penaude, Alicia baissa les yeux vers ses souliers. Elle irait s'excuser.

" Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle, je suis une idiote. "

La présence d'Olivier retrouva sa place à coté d'elle. Cette démonstration de sa bêtise venait de la rincer de toute sa rancoeur. C'était pareil pour ses amis. Le problème venait d'elle, pas d'eux. Elle s'était mise à l'écart toute seule, jouant les victimes au lieu de profiter du moment.

" T'inquiète pas, Margaret n'est jamais rancunière avec les jolies filles, railla Olivier en lui caressant la tête un peu rudement. "

Malgré le manque de délicatesse évidement de ce geste, Alicia ne put empêcher son coeur de battre la chamade. Elle n'osait pas lever les yeux vers lui car il aurait certainement vu son trouble. La poursuiveuse se sentait suffisamment mal à l'aise comme ça. Elle repoussa sa main, feignant l'irritation.

" Et se sont qui, ces autres couples qui te tapes tellement sur le système ? "

Pas besoin de voir son expression, rien qu'au son de sa voix Alicia devinait que cela ne l'intéressait pas véritablement. il faisait ça uniquement par gentillesse. Il aurait néanmoins pu faire un effort pour paraître moins ennuyé. C'était du lui tout craché.

Mais soit, pour se venger elle allait le saouler jusqu'à plus soif.

" Angelina et Fred, évidement. Et Katie… et je sais pas qui ! "

" Ca va poser des problèmes de concentration tout ça, soupira Olivier. "

La poursuiveuse ne put retenir un sourire à cette remarque tellement Woodienne. Lui et son Quidditch, ce n'était plus possible. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait le rendre singulier. Une singularité qu'il y a peu elle aurait dénoncée comme un fléau de l'humanité, mais qui dans le cas présent était réconfortante.

" Ne me dis pas que Potter aussi, par pitié… ajouta-t-il, désespéré. "

" Je suis pas assez intime avec Harry pour qu'il me fasse des confidences sur sa vie sentimentale. Mais je peux enquêter, si ça te tracasse tant que ça, mon capitaine, se moqua Alicia. "

Un peu plus sure d'elle, la jeune fille consentit enfin à regarder l'air préoccupé de son ainé. Il était en train de réfléchir à une stratégie, elle en était sure à 90%. Ca aussi elle aimait terriblement, quand il avait cette indescriptible moue de réflexion.

" Je compte bien me trouver un copain aussi. Je préfère te prévenir tout de suite, pour que tu t'y prépares "techniquement", ajouta Alicia, espiègle. "

" C'est pas possible, agonisa le jeune homme. Toi aussi… vous voulez me tuer ou quoi ? "

Woody se passa une main sur le visage. Elle aurait aimé une réaction un peu moins généraliste. Genre, elle ne savait pas, un peu de jalousie peut-être ?

" Je te l'interdit formellement, déclara-t-il brusquement en braquant un regard catégorique sur sa joueuse. "

Ha ha ! Voila ce qu'elle attendait. Un peu plus d'entrain. Elle fit semblant de paraitre outrée, pour faire bonne figure. Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il croit que ça lui faisait plaisir. Ca n'aurait pas du tout été dans sa manière d'agir habituelle.

" A Harry aussi. Et à George, ajouta-t-il après un long silence, en détournant les yeux. "

Avait-elle cru déceler un peu d'embarras ? Oui, il lui semblait bien. Il n'avait rajouté à la liste des accusés Harry et George que pour noyer le strangulot. Ou, peut-être pas. Elle voulait y croire en tout cas, c'était beaucoup plus flatteur.

" Pas question que je signe ce contrat, déclara-t-elle faussement courroucée. Je ne veux pas être la célibataire du groupe, c'est trop pitoyable. "

" Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? Moi aussi je suis célibataire, répondit Olivier très fier, un peu comme s'il était l'exemple à suivre. "

" Y'a que toi pour trouver ça cool, se moqua Alicia en lui coulant un regard presque hautain. Et puis, toi, t'as déjà eu des copines. Alors t'es blanchi ! "

Ca changeait tout, ça. Voila ce qui différenciait fondamentalement les deux élèves. Lui, il avait de l'expérience, et elle, c'était juste une oie blanche. Ca ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, même si c'était juste pour une stupide histoire d'image et d'égaux.

Très digne, il se laissa à peine atteindre par la remarque dédaigneuse de sa joueuse. Il soufflât un petit rire avant de lui rendre son regard, tout aussi moqueur.

" Si c'est juste pour faire comme tout le monde, c'est très décevant, Alicia. "

Nom d'une pipe, c'est qu'il devenait sacrément intelligent sous ses airs de buses. Elle se sentit un peu vexée. Elle n'était qu'une jeune fille de 15 ans comme toutes les autres, même si elle n'en avait pas forcément l'air. Pourquoi elle n'aurait pas eu droit à ça elle aussi ?

" Et puis, t'as un prétendant, au moins ? "

Aie. Il venait de toucher le point sensible. Non, elle n'en avait pas. Et si ce n'était pas son physique qui rebutait la gens masculine, comme l'avait affirmé son capitaine il n'y avait pas si longtemps, son mauvais caractère y était certainement pour quelque chose. Ca aussi, Olivier le lui avait fait remarquer.

Son plus gros problème ce n'était pas ça. Son plus gros problème était qu'Alicia avait déjà le béguin pour un gros crétin, obsédé par les balles et les balais volants. Un gros crétin qui se trouvait juste à coté d'elle et qui ne faisait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

" Gnagnagna… grimaça-t-elle avant de se renfrogner. "

C'était tout sauf mature ou séduisant, elle en avait pleinement conscience. Cependant il était difficile de luter contre ses penchants naturels. Woody se moquait d'elle sans aucune retenu.

" Tu vois, le problème est réglé. Pas de prétendants, pas de petit-copains. Pas de petit-copains, pas de distractions inutiles. C'est parfait, déclara-t-il très content de lui."

Ca, c'était une démonstration de la logique implacable et insupportable de Monsieur le capitaine des gryffondors. Son sourire satisfait était à la fois profondément sexy et extrêmement exaspérant.

" Puisque tu es si brillant Woody, t'as qu'à trouver une solution pour qu'on soient tous les deux contents, s'emporta le jeune fille. "

Déconcerté, Olivier fronça les sourcils. Ca non, il n'aimait pas du tout quand les gens se mettaient en rogne et se moquaient de son génie. Elle le savait parfaitement, ce n'en était que plus jouissif. D'ailleurs, il chercha longuement quoi répondre.

" J'ai une solution pour toi, déclara la jeune fille, presque triomphante. T'as qu'à sortir avec moi. Comme ça, tu pourras me surveiller, et moi, je pourrais en mettre plein la vue à ces imbéciles qui se sont moqués de moi. "

C'était tout bonnement brillant comme idée. Elle frappa du poing sur la roche pour appuyer sa plaidoirie. En prime, elle n'aurait pas à avoir peur qu'une autre fille vienne lui tourner autour. Enfin, si, ça pouvait toujours arriver, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas y penser.

" Que… "

Olivier, lui, avait juste l'air abasourdi. Ses mots se perdaient dans sa gorge. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, un peu nerveux. Alicia lui souriait à pleines dents, le fixant sans ciller.

" Je suis pire en tant que petit-ami qu'en tant que Capitaine, tu en as conscience ? déclara-t-il brusquement, retrouvant un peu de contenance. "

" J'ai survécu à l'un, je survivrai à l'autre. "

La meilleure façon d'arriver à ses fins était encore de raisonner comme l'esprit borné du griffon. Il voulait de la logique ? Il voulait gagner sa coupe ? Il savait quoi faire maintenant. Elle plissa les yeux, ce qui lui donnait un air presque maléfique.

" Je croyais que je te plaisais, Woody ? "

Il était en train de l'analyser, un peu trop longuement, avec un peu trop de sérieux pour qu'elle puisse retenir la couleur qui lui montait au visage. Elle se bénissait d'être métisse, sans quoi on n'aurait vu que ça.

" Attattend, Alicia, dit-il finalement, grave, en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Tu veux vraiment sortir avec moi, en fait ? Ta solution de génie, c'est juste du blabla, pas vrai ? "

Merdouille ! Il avait capté la ruse. Il ne savait décidément pas quand se montrer stupide, celui-la. Olivier haussa les sourcils, inquisiteur, et Alicia se sentit se liquéfier sous son regard un peu trop pressant.

" C'est ta faute, maugréa Alicia. Les filles de mon âge, c'est facilement influençables."

" Je vois ça, plaisanta-t-il. Ca m'étonnais aussi que t'aies pas encore porté plainte contre moi."

" Ha ha, hilarant. Tu veux bien me lâcher ? Maintenant que je me suis suffisamment ridiculisée pour l'année entière... "

Les mains chaudes du gardien s'évaporèrent presque aussitôt de ses épaules. Elle les regretta un peu. Trop vite ses paumes se retrouvèrent néanmoins de part et d'autre de son visage. Avant qu'Alicia n'ait eu le temps de le réaliser, son ainé plaquait ses lèvres sur les siennes, dévorant sa bouche sans aucune retenu.

Son coeur manqua un battement. Si elle ne l'avait pas tant désiré au fond d'elle même cette nouvelle démonstration de sa fougue aurait eu de quoi l'effrayer. Comme la première fois.

Mais non, ça lui plaisait. Ca lui plaisait follement. Pour la première fois Alicia avait l'impression d'être désirée, pleinement, entièrement. Même si ce n'était qu'un incorrigible idiot à la base. Un incorrigible idiot qui embrassait comme un dieu, pas comme un simple adolescent.

Sa pudeur s'était envolée, la griffonne enlaça la taille de son capitaine, se collant contre son torse avec autant d'avidité que lui. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, laissant sa langue caresser la sienne, d'une manière tout à fait sensuelle. Son corps frissonnait, tremblait, son souffle se fit plus saccadé, mais c'était bon. Terriblement bon, odieusement bon.

C'était beaucoup mieux que des taquineries, beaucoup mieux qu'un rendez-vous gênant dans un salon de thé. Etre une femme ne la dérangeait plus autant, plus du tout à vrai dire. C'était la meilleure des excuses pour s'abandonner sans réserve dans les bras de son capitaine, au point d'en perdre ,certes, un peu le contrôle.

Leurs langues jouaient ensemble dans un accord tacite. Leurs nez se frôlaient. Mélangeant leurs souffles et leurs regards brillants, c'était une sensation exaltante qui enflammait leurs corps entrelacés.

Parfois ils oubliaient de respirer, et ils se quittaient à contre coeur quelques secondes beaucoup trop longues. Pas un instant ils ne voulaient s'arrêter, se lâcher, être séparés de l'enveloppe charnelle de l'autre, irrésistiblement attirés comme des aimants.

Olivier lâcha un râle de plaisir lorsque la jeune fille se plaça sur lui, intensifiant leur proximité déjà douteuse. Alicia enroula son bras autour de sa nuque, caressa ses cheveux. Electrisé, il la regardait avec fascination.

" Tu donnes un très mauvais exemple pour un capitaine, railla la jeune fille. "

Et la concentration dans tout ça, hein ? Il l'avait brusquement oublié, semblait-il. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle lui avait bien dit qu'il y avait autre chose dans la vie que le quidditch.

" Si tu te tais à propos de ça, je veux bien t'accorder une dérogation, sourit-il en retour. "

" Tu ne veux pas passer pour un pervers qui dévergonde ses joueuses innocentes, c'est ça ? "

" Une joueuse innocente qui joue avec le feu pour être exact. "

Le griffon prit de nouveau possession des lèvres d'Alicia. Il allait la dévorer toute entière. Ca ne la dérangeait pas, elle comptait bien grignoter quelques bouts au passage. Elle mordilla ses lèvres avant de venir chatouiller sa langue. Elle pouvait apprendre très vite lorsqu'elle en avait envie.

Une main se faufila sous son pull alors qu'une autre se baladait sur sa cuisse. Le contact des doigts du gardien avec son ventre était comme une douce flamme qui l'embrasait. Un frisson la parcourut toute entière alors qu'elle lâchait un gémissement aigu qui fit sourire le brun contre ses lèvres.

Alicia ne savait pas exactement combien de temps ils restèrent là, sur ce rocher, à se caresser et s'embrasser sans se lasser. Certainement assez longtemps, car brusquement la voix familière d'Angelina s'éleva dans les airs.

" Voila ou tu étais passée, s'exclama sa meilleure amie, rieuse. "

Les deux griffons, pris sur le fait, se détachèrent aussi vite qu'ils purent. Ce n'était pas très malin de les avoir oubliés ceux-là. Olivier semblait beaucoup moins gêné qu'elle cependant, on pouvait même constater qu'il était sur le point de rire. Alicia par contre avait les joues brûlantes tant elle avait honte.

Tout le groupe était là. Seule Katie manquait encore à l'appel. Les jumeaux et Lee échangeaient des regards surpris mais amusés, passant de leur capitaine à son improbable conquête.

" Je crois que c'est le moment de faire un commentaire, Lee, fit remarquer George. "

Fred s'appuya sur son frère. Leurs sourires en disaient long sur les ragots qui risquaient de circuler dans un avenir proche. Retenir la langue d'Angelina de fourcher était possible. Mais demander aux jumeaux de garder un secret était une aberration. Ils allaient sûrement rendre les choses beaucoup plus salaces qu'elles ne l'étaient en réalité.

" La poursuiveuse de Gryffondor, j'ai nommé la rouspétante Alicia Spinnet vient de marquer le point du siècle. Il semblerait qu'elle ait réussi à déconcentrer l'imperturbable Olivier Dubois de son but. Ca, c'est un exploit ! On applaudit le coup de maître. "

Les jumeaux s'empressèrent de taper bruyamment dans leurs mains, totalement conquis par le discourt du commentateur. Angelina aussi applaudit, certes, avec un peu moins d'entrain. Ca, elle allait en entendre parler. Les batteurs avaient une très mauvaise influence sur elle.

Mais ça, c'était avant que Woody s'y mette aussi. Comment il pouvait oser ? Ca la dépassait. Il aurait été normal qu'il se sente aussi intimidé qu'elle, non ? Elle soupira d'exaspération en se levant du caillou, avec sa mine ronchonne mythique.

" Vous n'êtes pas drôle du tout, déclara-t-elle en se plantant devant eux. "

" Avoue que c'est plutôt comique, commença George. "

" On s'inquiétait pour toi, continua Fred. "

" Alors on est partis à ta recherche, ajouta Lee. "

" Et on te trouve en bonne compagnie, termina Angelina. "

" La meilleure, cru bon d'ajouter Oliver en entrant dans le jeu.

Elle les regarda tous d'un oeil torve, en pinçant les lèvres. Hilarant, vraiment hilarant. Alicia était d'un naturel pudique. Comme au quidditch, elle préférait être en retrait que sous les feux des projecteurs. Même si elle prétendait parfois le contraire.

Fais pas cette tête. Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais, en mettre plein la vue à tout le monde, lui rappela Woody à demi sérieux. "

" Ha ça oui. On en a eu plein les mirettes, scandèrent les Weasley d'une même voix. "

" Bah, il m'arrive de raconter des âneries ! Comme tout le monde, se défendit Alicia. "

Son capitaine le prenait avec beaucoup de philosophie. Puis, sous les yeux qui l'observaient en riant, elle prit conscience du ridicule de ses dernières paroles. Alors elle sourit, timidement d'abord, puis de plus en plus franchement, jusqu'à rire avec ses amis.

Compte tenu de la façon dont avait commencé son après midi, on pouvait dire que la fin était bien au dessus de ses espérances. C'était bientôt l'heure de rentrer au château. Tous ensemble ils en prirent le chemin, se chamaillant et partageant le compte rendu de leurs activités respectives.

* * *

_Et une petite reviews avant de prendre route ça vous ne dis pas ? _


	4. Epilogue Ronchon !

**Tu m'as bien regardée, Woody ?**

L'épilogue ronchon

* * *

C'était ainsi que cela avait commencé entre eux. Mais ça n'avait pas eut de fin.

Les moments de bonheurs de cette époque s'étaient envolés. La guerre avait emporté Fred et les premiers émois d'Angelina. Heureusement, ils restaient de l'espoir et des souvenirs qui ne ternissaient pas. Ensemble, main dans la main, Olivier et Alicia avait surmonté les épreuves au coté de leurs amis.

Aujourd'hui, l'avenir s'annonçait de nouveau radieux. Les deux sorciers s'étaient mariés et vivaient dans dans une vieille mais ravissante maison de campagne. Olivier et Alicia jouaient toujours au quidditch, professionnellement à présent. Ils étaient les seuls à avoir persévérés dans ce sport.

Colin, le petit dernier, et premier garçon de la famille venait d'entrer à Poudlard. Avant lui s'était succédé à Gryffondor ses trois soeurs aînées, qui le chouchoutaient autant qu'elles l'embêtaient.

La vie suivait son cours paisiblement, mais c'était encore ça le plus important pour Alicia et Olivier. Elle râlait toujours autant. Il était toujours aussi tyrannique. Ce qui était très bon signe.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir suivit cette histoire. J'espère que vous avez appréciés.**

_Et une petite reviews avant de prendre route ça vous ne dis pas ?_


End file.
